Cambio en mi vida
by Sakery-chan
Summary: Ser el menor no es facil y mas que tus padres murieran y tener 3 hermanos mayores que a veces te sobreprotegen y viven en una casa humilde,eso cambia cuando viste ese cartel,pues este es la vida de Blake quien ahora con sus hermanos tienen que vivir con 4 personas ¿normales?-mal sumary pero denle su oportunidad


Holiiiiis este es mi primer x-over asi que por favor no sean duros disfrutenlo

* * *

POV BLAKE

Mucho gusto soy Blake ,muchos dirian que mi vida es normal como la de un niño de 14 años no,que equivocado estaba pero antes dire mi complexion,soy rubio azachable desordenado pero con un chistoso rulo en forma de rayo y ojos azules esmeraldas y una piel maso menos blanca y cafe y mido 1,46 ya eh preguntado a mis hermanos como soy,y me describen asi un chico alegre y de buen corazon y muy adorable y guapo...bueno eso me causo escalofrios.

Hablando de hermanos no los presente primero empezare con el mayor...Tommy pero de preferencia lo llamo Tom,es el mas inteligente de todos aunque es muy enojon hehehehe pero tiene un lado suave,tiene el cabello cafe oscuro y ojos avellana,es muy guapo y 1,56 mide

y despues viene James,es de cabello naranja y ojos naranja oscuro,es un poco pervetido,pero es muy alegre y lindo y mide 1,52

y ahora Andy es muy cariñoso y dulce y siempre es sincero y honesto tiene un gran corazon,es castaño pero mas claro y ojos cafes de chocolate,muchos lo confunde como el menor pero es un año mayor que yo y mide 1,43, eh visto a muchas chicas...y chicos que tienen un ataque de MOE por Andy que es muy lindo

Bueno seguimos con la historia,bueno nuestro papas murieron en un accidente hace 7 años y desde alli Tom nos a estado protegiendo como nuestro propio padre.

Hemos vivido en una pequeña casa que tiene solo una cocina y la habitacion para dormir juntos muy humilde pero todo eso termino cuando yo vi ese cartel.

-''compañeros de mansion para compartir totalmente gratis''-dije muy extrañado por ese cartel tan extraño,quien hiba a compartir una mansion solo por compañia y ademas totalmente gratis y hasta el viaje a new york donde esta la mansion,me fijaba que varias personas leian el mensaje hasta que leyeron la direccion y salieron depavoridos,no se por que pero pensaba que iba a ser una gran oportunidad,decidi llevarmelo a casa para que mis hermanos lo leyeran

en casa...

-mmmmmm-vi como Tom miraba el papel muy extrañado y sorprendido-no se la verdad,esto es muy sospechoso

-yo creo que es una grandiosa idea-dijo la voz de la razon es decir Andy

-yo quiero,seria grandioso vivir en una mansion con piscina-dijo lujurioso James

-mmmmmmmmm-Tom seguia pensando mientras veia la cara de chachorro de James y Andy y la mia,hasta que alzo un puño y dijo-empaquen sus cosas hermanitos nos vamos a nueva york

yo y mis hermanos se nos ilumino la cara y alzamos las manos mientra Tom llamaba el numero,estabamos muy impacientes hasta que...

-¡hola!-dijo una voz muy energica y alegre

-hola,soy Tom yakimoto y llamo por lo de el cartel de compañeros y junto con mis hermanos somos 4 espero que eso no moleste-dijo Tom alterado

-¡GENIAL!,espere un momento,Roberth conseguimos mas compañeros-decia la voz hablandole a ese tal Roberth en la otra linea

''¿_mas compañeros''_ Blake y sus hermanos pensaban lo mismo

-de verdad-se ollo otra voz aburrida y muy fria todo lo contrario a la otra

-siiii avisales a los demas-decia la voz alegre canturrando

''demas_''_ Blake pensaba

-lamento la espera y no se preocupen en pagar el airopuerto,nosotros iremos alla, asi para conocerlos mejor,por cierto me llamo Mike-dijo la voz llamada Mike

''¿_nosotros''_ pensaban otra ves

-am esta bien-dijo Tom confundido

-los veo mañana en el airopuerto a las 4,30,no lleguen tarde ok,adiooos-dijo sin darle la oportunidad de despedirse al otro

-MAÑANA,chicos empaquen rapido nos iremos a nueva york-dijo Andy como alma que lleva el diablo

-entendido,entendido-dije alterado,ya no puedo esperar mañana ya quiero conocer a la personas

al dia siguiente en el airopuerto 4,23...

-llegamos-dijimos el unisono mis hermanos y yo

-genial solo falta esperar-dijo james muy emocionado

-solo espero que nos toque personas normales-dijo Tom deprimido

-yo tambien-dijo Andy

-holaaaa ustedes deben de ser los yakimotos-dijo la voz de la otra vez

nosotros esperariamos a un señor maduro y grande pero en vez de so era un chico pelirojo y ojos rojos y media 1,58 y tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parecia de 17 años

-mucho gusto soy Mike y les presentare a los demas con quienes compartiremos mansion-dijo el chco como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo

-hola soy Roberth-decia la voz aburrida de la otra vez,era un chico de cabello gris y ojos grises y media 1,47 tenia una expreccion fria e intimidante pero parecia que James estaba muy sorprendido por el chico ya que le preciera lindo

-Seth-dijo un chico cabello negro y ojos cafes media igual que yo y parecia de mi edad,tenia expreccion gruñona

-hola mucho gusto soy an-pero fue interrumpido por una respiracion en su nuca,se volteo lentamente y lo primero que vio eran unos ojos turquesas esmeranda y cabello plateado y con una mirada intimidante y era muy alto 1,65 pero era de admitir que era muy guapo.

-hola,soy takashi-dijo el chico con voz gruesa mirando fijamente a Andy quien se puso blanco hasta que...

-GYAAAAAAAAA-grito Andy que de grito masculino no salio nada y se desmayo

-bueno,bueno llevense al grito de niña y vayamonos-dijo Mike que no nos dio tiempo en presentarnos

mis hermanos y yo estabamos impactados al ver como ese grandote se llevaba a Andy en su hombro pero no eramos capaz de contradecirlo aunque sentiamos pena por andy.

aqui comienza nuestra aventura con estos ¿chicos normales?


End file.
